


SUPN X-MEN FUSION

by whomii2



Series: Supernatural crossovers [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christian Holidays, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Holidays, Humor, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural characters as X-men.  Knowledge of X-men comics/movies helpful but not required.<br/>[series of one-shots]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTER POWERS
> 
> DEAN: Strength&invulnerability and steel armor form  
> SAM: Telekinesis/Pyrokinesis and visions  
> GABRIEL: Illusion&Shapeshifting  
> CASTIEL: an alien. Can teleport & change to a glowing energy ball and shoot electric bolts  
> BOBBY: telepath confined to a wheelchair

The team had just finished a practice session in the Danger Room located in Bobby’s basement. The Danger Room was specially shielded to prevent damage from the use of their powers.

Dean was the tactical leader of the team. His mutant ability to convert his skin to steel gave him great strength and near invulnerability. He had often used his body to shield his teammates during a fight.

Sam’s abilities had first manifested in the form of visions during his childhood. As he grew older Sam developed formidable telekinesis & pyrokinesis. He was the long-range weapon on the team.

Gabriel was a shape-shifter who could create powerful illusions. Gabriel was their stealth operative. He could sneak among their foes to not only to gain Intel, but also to cause disruption and sow discord. On one memorable occasion he had actually tricked the enemy into attacking themselves.

Castiel was an alien rather than a mutant. He had fallen to earth during a battle in space. Unable to return home, he had joined the team to help protect his adopted planet. While Castiel looked human, his true form was a glowing ball of blue energy. He could teleport and often popped behind their enemies’ defenses, where he would shoot off lightening bolts before popping off to attack at another location.

Bobby’s disability prevented him from taking an active role on the team. However, his telepathy allowed him to maintain contact with them while they were on missions and offer support and advice. He was an unofficial mentor to his four “idjits.”

The team had suffered a number of setbacks recently, particularly Sam. They had only recently discovered that Sam’s girlfriend, Ruby, was really the Black Witch. She was an undercover agent planted by Lilith, the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. She had used Sam’s concern for his brother and his teammates to encourage him to try and expand his powers. Her manipulation allowed her to slowly gain control of Sam, feeding his dark side until he was almost lost to them. During the final conflict with the Hellfire Club, Sam had thrown himself into a pit in his mind so that he couldn’t be used as a weapon against his comrades. This had been the turning point of the battle.

But the victory wasn’t without a great cost. Sam had retreated so deeply into his mind that Bobby couldn’t reach him. Sam was eventually restored by a formidable alien telepath Dean begged for assistance. The telepath created barriers in Sam’s mind to prevent further manipulation and allow Sam to maintain control of his dark side.

Today’s exercise was just one of many steps to help the team rebuild their fractured trust and relationships. It had been only a mid-level exercise, but the team had worked well together. It seemed that at last things were looking up.


	2. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never mess with a man’s burger

It was a good day to be a mutant.

The team was currently relaxing in Bobby’s back yard, seated around a picnic table loaded with burgers, chips, sodas, salad, and brownies. Sam monopolized the salad, Gabriel had gone straight for the brownies, and surprisingly enough Castiel had the bulk of the burgers. While Dean loved a good burger, Castiel wouldn’t eat anything else and could consume his own weight in burgers if left unchecked. Bobby was simply munching on the bag of chips he had hoarded for himself.

Dean bit into the bacon double cheeseburger he had laboriously constructed and promptly spit it out. That damned Trickster had defiled his masterpiece! Dean looked around but couldn’t spot Gabriel and suspected that he was using his shape-shifting or illusion powers to hide. Postponing his retribution until later, Dean reached across and took a burger from Castiel’s pile.

A crackling sound and the smell of ozone alerted Dean to danger, and he quickly transformed into his armored form. But Dean had forgotten the conductive properties of metal - he was soon reminded when Castiel zapped Dean in the ass with a lightening bolt for stealing one of his burgers.

Sam almost choked on his salad, while Bobby muttered “idjits” and wheeled off to get a stronger drink. Cas returned to hover protectively over his remaining burgers. Snickering coming from a mustard bottle alerted Dean to Gabriel’s disguise. Dean lunged across the table to grab him but only succeeded in getting squirted in the face, adding insult to injury.


	3. Fast Fppd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No dolls allowed...

As their food was passed over, Dean slunk further down in his seat and wished his mutant power was invisibility.

They had been following a gang of bikers who were using their mutant powers to rob banks and jewelry stores across three states. They had finally tracked the bikers to their lair for a showdown. Pumped from their inevitable win, the team had pulled over for a little celebratory snack before starting the long drive home. It was when they were ordering that the problems began.

Dean ordered his usual Deluxe burger and two apple pies. Sam whined that there wasn’t enough room in the car for him to eat his salad, but Dean told him to just suck it up and deal as it wasn’t his baby’s fault Sam was such a giant freak. Dean also said there was no way Gabriel was getting cookies and spreading crumbs all over the back seat. Gabriel’s requests for coffee or soda were also vetoed, as no one wanted to be trapped in a car with a Gabriel hopped up on caffeine. Gabriel pouted but had to settle for a large chocolate shake.

Then there was Cas’s order. Cas didn’t understand Dean’s objection to its name. He thought it was perfectly appropriate, after all, burgers made him happy. And then there was the toy. Dean was willing to admit that the cars were kind of cool, but that wasn’t the toy Cas wanted. He wanted the other one.

The girly one.

Cas had a magpie’s love of all things bright and shiny. So he found the current toy with its glitter and fairy wings irresistible. At Dean’s shouted “Hell no” Cas’ soulful blue eyes welled up with with tears in disappointment.

Dean caved.

Ignoring Sam’s snickers and Gabriel’s smirk, Dean placed the offensive order in as manly a voice as possible. He then drove slowly to the pick-up window, head hung in shame.

The things Dean suffered for his team.


	4. Back Seat Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip

Dean ground his teeth as yet another “are we there yet” floated up from the back seat.

The team was on a long trip home in the Impala and Gabriel’s gripes and complaints were coming fast and furious. Dean had already explained (rather patiently he thought) that not all superheroes could afford their own jet. That logic hadn’t appeased Gabriel one bit. Dean cranked up the volume on his rock music to drown out the persistent whining.

Sam in the passenger seat turned up the volume on his iPod to drown out both the whining and the rock music.

Castiel was oblivious to the drama taking place in the car. He was staring intently out the window hoping to spot a cow. Cas had just recently learned that cows were the source of his favorite (and only) food, and he was eager to catch a glimpse of what must be a truly special creature.

When Gabriel began tossing M&Ms at the back of Dean’s head that was it. Dean shut him up at last by dumping him out on the side of the road. Gabriel could find his own way home.

And pity the poor unsuspecting driver who gave him a lift. Even psycho killers didn’t deserve that kind of torture.


	5. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important mission...

Dean breathed a silent sigh of relief as he spotted Gabriel making his way out of the building. The box in his hands and the smirk on his face both indicating the mission had been a success. Quickly surveying the area to ensure that they were still undetected, Dean and Gabriel high-fived and hustled back to where they had hidden the impala, eager to get back to Bobby’s house with their booty.

 

Dean found himself grinning like a loon as they zoomed home in the impala, his tunes blaring and Gabriel for once sitting in the passenger seat. Dean had to admit the shifty, sneaky mutant had really come through on this mission, because Dean didn’t want to contemplate the ramifications if they had failed.

 

Cas would have been so disappointed.

 

Instead, a little creative breaking & entering had seized victory from the jaws of defeat and they now had their prize -- the very latest Elmo electronic toy.

 

Cas’s eyes had gotten even larger than normal when he had first seen an add for the toy, and he had solemnly informed his teammates that this was the present he wanted delivered by the strange Santa gift-bringer he head heard so much about.

 

Unfortunately, every other fan of Sesame Street had also fixated on the latest Elmo for the holiday and supplies were scarce and fiercely fought over. Dean wasn’t willing to risk even his invulnerable form in a free-for-all at the toy store, and he didn’t think either Sam’s telekinesis or Gabriel’s shape shifting would be enough to liberate one of the toys from the rabid shoppers. And while Cas might have been able to teleport in and out after snatching up one of the toys, using him was out of the question since it was going to be his present. 

 

So that left Dean to fall back on plan B: stealing. Sam had been outraged at the thought of theft being associated with the Christmas season. Dean had scoffed and said it was almost traditional - Santa was the most famous breaking and enterer in history (although he left instead of took toys). Gabriel had no qualms and quickly agreed to help after a bribe of candy canes. Bobby grumbled but used his research skills to find the target storage facility, and his telepathy to determine the guard’s schedules. Despite his objections Sam had volunteered to keep Cas preoccupied during Dean and Gabriel’s absence.

 

Dean couldn’t wait to see Cas’s face when he opened his present--this was going to be a Christmas to remember!


	6. Christmas shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> series of Christmas related shorts...

•After quickly cutting through the trunk, Dean shifted to his armored form and threw the large pine tree over his shoulder to carry back to the house…..Cas teleported up to the attic and back with another box , humming carols happily to himself and wondering what the decorations would look like….Bobby scowled down at the tangled strings of lights in his lap, grumping that it sucked to be the only one in the group with any patience….Sam used his telekinesis to finish winding the lights in concentric circles around the upper branches of the tall tree, while contemplating the best way to evenly distribute the tinsel….Gabriel crawled out from under the sofa and changed back to his usual shape. As he dusted himself off he wondered how many more cords he would have to plug in.

•Dean was going to kill Gabriel - he was the only one who would dare desecrate Dean’s beloved Impala like this. Dean strode forward to rescue his baby, which was currently sporting a fuzzy red “nose” up front and 2 stuffed “antlers” from each side window.

•Gabriel added another scoop of ice cream to his bowl and started to rummage through the cupboards for some toppings, studiously ignoring what was going on in the living room. The Winchesters had decided to educate Cas about the holiday classics and were going through a stack of their holiday DVDs. There was no way Gabriel wanted to get caught up in that mush marathon! He changed his mind when he heard the theme for their latest selection --Chevy Chase is awesome!

•Sam’s enjoyment of the carolers was interrupted by snickers from Dean and Gabriel following the “don we now our gay apparel” line. Fortunately Bobby got them under control by rolling over their toes with his chair. Glancing over at Cas, Sam surmised that he would have a lengthy explanation of the lyrics ahead of him--the “fa-la-las” alone would take forever

•Dean frowned as he watched Cas stare avidly at the misshapen snowman. He had never seen that expression on his face before. Although considering the alien’s natural form was a glowing ball of light, maybe to him the lumpy snowman looked sexy?

•The off-white concoction was less than appealing. They had thought eggnog would be an easy thing for Cas to make, but the shells floating in the glop indicated otherwise. By silent mutual agreement they all came to the same conclusion - no way was Cas helping to bake the cookies.

•Dean had thought he had done a good job of wrapping until he saw what must be Sam’s presents: each had neat edges, gift tags, and color-coordinated curly-cued bows (how girly). Dean placed his packages under the tree at a safe distance from what had to be Gabriel’s contribution--several boxes wrapped in colorful Sunday comics. He pondered if he should change to his steel form when it was time to open Gabriel’s presents. One thing was for certain, Gabriel better not be giving Cas porn! (not when Dean could appreciate it more)

•Gabriel scowled as he listened to Cas enthuse about Santa’s impending visit. As the shapeshifting illusionist of the group he just knew he was going to end up doing the impersonation. The only up side was that with Cas keeping watch there was no way Dean could light a fire in the fireplace or otherwise prank “Santa”. They had just better remember to leave out some cookies!  
[while playing his role Gabriel discovered that in addition to leaving the traditional cookies, they had also left carrots for Santa’s supposed reindeer (Sam’s idea), a hamburger with all the fixings (Cas’s idea), and a warm can of beer (Dean’s idea)]

•“Balls” Bobby thought to himself as he removed the wrapping from the lumpy present. A quick look at the others showed that yes, Cas had gotten them all festive ties for Christmas. Dean had a rather sickly smile on his face as he held his tie at arms length, wincing slightly as it piped up with a tinkly Christmas carol (it was difficult to tell which one from the quality of the “music”). Sam was doing a bit better at faking enthusiasm, though he was eyeing the flashing lightshow on his present a bit dubiously. Gabriel seemed genuinely pleased with his scratch-and-sniff tie. Bobby looked down at his present again and reflected that although it was gaudy, at least it had no exciting extras. Then he had an evil idea. He was sure he could guilt the others into posing for a picture wearing Cas’s gifts. That would make a wonderfully embarrassing Christmas card next year. Cas bounced happily in place as he saw a big smile bloom on Bobby’s face - he must really like his tie!


	7. What to Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fashion emergency!

Bobby refused to get involved. Cas was excluded due to lack of knowledge of the subject. So it was up to the others to choose the team superhero costumes. Currently the decision was between Gabriel (voting for spandex) and Dean (voting for leather) with Sam unfortunately caught in the middle. As their arguments for the merits of their respective clothing choices devolved into a debate on the “nipple” versus “no nipple” options, Sam walked off to find some aspirin for his developing headache. He had visions of a Zoolander-esque walk-off between the 2 modeling their attire, with himself in the position of judge. Sam mused that in such an event he would be spared any grandstanding underwear tricks, as both participants would most likely be going commando.


End file.
